everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Witches
Witches are humans with magical abilities, although it seems that only half of the witch population are gifted with powers, but the other half do not have powers, so they are known as "Powerless Witches". They can be either male or female. Wizards are the male counterparts of witches. All witches have a "signature gesture" they use to cast a spell. Witches prefer to dwell within the Magic Realm. Guardians A "Guardian" is a, "Powerless Witch" who isn't gifted with powers or lost their powers. They instead are trained in everything magic and then assigned to a witch who does have powers. They will then train and protect that witch until maturity. Known Powers *'Conjuration'- The power to conjure things out of thin air. *'Spell Casting'- The power to cast spells by reciting rhyming sentences. *'Telekinesis'- The power to move objects with your mind. *'Teleportation'- The power to magically transport from one place to another. *'Levitation'- The power to defy gravity and levitate in the air. *'Animal Transformation'- The power to transform people into animals. *'Shapeshifting'- The power to change shape from one form into another. *'Atmokinesis'- The power to control and manipulate weather. *'Photokinesis'- The power to control and manipulate light. *'Cloning'- The power to make a clone of yourself. *'Remote viewing'- The power to spy on people or places from a distance. *'Mind control'- The power to control someone's mind. *'Pyrokinesis'- The power to control and manipulate fire. *'Remote Teleportation'- The power to magically transport others from one place to another. *'Transformation'- The ability to turn humans and objects into certain things. *'Energy Blast'- The ability to shoot blasts of pure energy. *'Time Freeze'- The power to freeze time in an instant. *'Color Transformation'- The power to change the color of an object. *'Electrokinesis'- The power to manipulate energy with your mind. *'Force Field'- Used to protect yourself from spells. *'Voice Imitation'- The power to vocally imitate another pers *Time Travel- The power to go back in time. The Chosen One The Chosen One is a special witch chosen upon a Lunar Eclipse and their magic is extremely powerful. They are also able to apparently give non-witches powers as shown when Ursula said that when Maddie's the Chosen One she will give her powers. You can tell if a witch is the Chosen One if they have a star shaped birthmark. The Chosen One is able to warp reality which comes at a price and a Continuum break only happens with Chosen Ones. Known Chosen Ones *Emma Alonso *The Principal (Former Chosen One) Known Witches Alive *Emma Alonso *Maddie Van Pelt (currently powerless) *Desdemona (Council member; currently powerless) *Ramona (former Council member) *Liana Woods Deceased *Maria Alonso (Powerless, deceased) *The Principal (deceased) Powerless or Guardian *Ursula Van Pelt (Powerless/Guardian) *Lily (Powerless/Guardian/Council Member) *Jessie Novoa (powerless for now) Emma s4jpg.jpeg|Emma Alonso Maddies4.jpeg|Maddie Van Pelt Lily10.JPG|Lily Desdemona.jpg|Desdemona Ramona.jpg|Ramona The Principal.jpg|The Principal Ursula.jpg|Ursula Van Pelt Jessie.jpg|Jessie Novoa Liana.png|Liana Woods Gallery Category:Witches Category:Every Witch Way Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Magic Category:Magic realm Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Season 4